


Parental approval

by sinistercollyflower



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Getting Together, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercollyflower/pseuds/sinistercollyflower
Summary: Sojiro is the best wingman, and, coincidentally, dad.





	Parental approval

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a light-hearted exchange where Sojiro inadvertently helps everyone present and doesn't even know about it. Enjoy!

Sojiro looks up at the sound of two sets of sneakers on the stairs followed by loud meowing. Ryuji seems to be squabbling with someone but Akira must be talking too low to hear, as he's wont to do. The cat seems aggravated.

"You kids heading out?" He asks when they make their way all the way down. 

Ryuji grins as he shrugs his jacket on "Yeah, Boss, don't get me wrong, your curry's the best this side of the world but I've been craving some sushi!" To Morgana he says, "Shut up, cat." Which only prompts the creature to start screaming even louder until Akira picks him up with a murmured "Morgana please." 

"We don't have money for anything fancy, though." He then reminds his friend but the blonde shrugs.

"We'll find a cheap place, don't worry about it!"  
Sojiro watches them negotiate spending and whether they should bring Morgana along, partially for that exact reason. Ryuji says leave him home, Akira says that he'll buy some extra fish to bring back to the cat even if they do, so what's the point of leaving him? Ryuji is losing traction fast and Sojiro decides to help him out before he gives up and gives in to Akira's obliviousness. He clears his throat.

"You know what, Akira, I just remembered, I wanted to talk to you about something." Both boys turn to him in unison, Ryuji with genuine curiosity and Akira with a raised eyebrow. Damn that kid and his unusual perceptiveness. 

"Ryuji, why don't you go wait for him outside. He'll be out in a minute." 

The teen in question gives them both a bemused look but he's already shrugging on his jacket, "Uh, sure thing Boss." What a good kid that one is.

Once the bell above the door rings upon it's shutting behind the blonde, Sojiro breaks eye contact in order to idly wipe the counter while he says: "That kid's been in n' out of here a whole lot, hasn't he?" 

When he looks up after a pause, Akira's got his eyebrows raised. Sojiro can't tell if it's simply a prompt to continue speaking or a challenge to say something against his best friend. Morgana's been silent throughout the exchange and a quick glance shows him leaning towards them on the stool where he perches like he's watching a particularly enticing interrogation scene. Instead of doing any of that, Sojiro slaps some money on the counter in front of his charge. "Here, take him somewhere nice." He says amiably. 

To his great amusement, Akira goes red to the roots of his hair and starts sputtering. Morgana tips forward and falls to the floor, where he rolls over making high-pitched barking sounds as if he's laughing. He keeps it up long enough for Akira to get over his stupor and glare down at the creature, as if he actually believes it's laughing at him and not at all concerned it might be having a stroke like Sojiro had been. 

"You have the weirdest cat, kid." He says instead of suggesting calling the vet. 

"You have no idea." The teen mutters and Sojiro has no intention of unpacking that, "But everyone I know is weird." He adds with a small grin when he looks up. 

"Hey now," Sojiro protests in mock-offense, and the earlier tightness in Akira's shoulders melts a little. "I'll take care of your weird cat while you're gone, kid." Then just for that 'weird' jab, he adds, "I'll even talk to him like he's a person, just like you do." The cat squawks as if he's the one who should be affronted. What a goddamn weird cat.

His weird owner turns to him as if to soothe him.  
"I'll bring you back some fatty tuna, alright? Don't worry, Mo." Then he proceeds to look everywhere but at Sojiro while he takes the money from the counter. He stuffs it in his pocket and finally looks up when he's already shrugging into his jacket. "Thanks, boss." He says with a small smile which Sojiro waves off.

"Don't sweat it, kid. Now scram. Go have fun." 'With your boyfriend' is left unsaid, but heard loud and clear. With a last smile, Akira leaves and can be seen draping an arm over Ryuji's shoulder before they step out of sight. 

"I wonder what he'll tell him about our talk just now." Sojiro muses, still looking at the door to the vacant café. "I'm sure he'll spin some tale about probation talk or something. That kid's way too smooth for his own good, y'know? But I'm glad he found someone. Life's had it in for him lately, he deserves this." He tells the cat. The cat meows in agreement. Then he remembers he's talking to a cat. 

"Well I guess he ain't wrong about all of us being weird." He says with a chuckle. "Talking to cats. God. I guess I am keeping my promise of treating you like a person. I can't help it though. Sometimes you just act so human."

Morgana stares at him so long he nearly falls off the stool again, but Sojiro doesn't notice, too busy with a customer that just came in. 

Later, he'll feel an incessant tapping from the creature curled up in his lap while he's doing crosswords at the bar, and hell follow the cat's lead to the door where they'll spy a shy goodbye kiss being exchanged. They'll both scramble back to the bar and act nonchalant when Akira comes in with the biggest smile on his face and rush past them in the hopes of hiding his blush. Sojiro will extend a hand to Morgana and the cat will slap it as if giving him a low-five, and the whole exchange will be bizzare but hey, Sojiro's getting used to it all. 

But for now, he has a customer.


End file.
